


300,000 subscribers

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Dean, i did not expect things to go this way, whisper challenge, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of reaching 300,000 subscribers on YouTube, Dean does a livecast show on YouNow  accompanied by Sam and Benny. They do the Whisper Challenge live, and they're absolutely horrible at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300,000 subscribers

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A YOUTUBER!AU OKAY. THIS WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT MUCH DESTIEL BUT MY HAND SLIPPED AND THIS MESS OF A FIC WAS CREATED.
> 
> This was written for the SPN Writing Challenge (April).  
> Prompt: "It's not nearly as bad as it looks, sweetheart"
> 
> (beta'd by darkheartinthesky on tumblr!)

“Guys, we’re going live!” Dean announced to the room. Sam and Benny were still arm wrestling behind him and making groaning noises in the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes and clicked the “Go Live” button anyway.

**_DEAN_ **

**_I LOVE YOU_ **

**_hi boo_ **

**_Where’s Cas_ **

Dean smiled at the screen as more messages came flowing in. “Hey guys! So…”

**_SAMBENNY_ **

“Yeah, that’s them. _Arm wrestling_ , don’t get any ideas.” Dean chuckled at everyone freaking out over the chat. “Guys, we’re live!” He yelled back, not keeping his eyes off the screen. The viewer count increased by the second.

Benny took the opportunity of Sam’s distraction to take his arm down, resulting in a pained grunt from Sam.

“C’mon, that wasn’t fair!” Sam complained.

Benny laughed and got up from his seat in the kitchen, followed by Sam. “God, you guys are idiots,” Dean said and looked back to the screen. “They’ve been going at it for ten rounds.”

**_Omg sam looks so cute_ **

**_WHERE IS CAS_ **

**_Where’s bae_ **

**_sambenny is real_ **

“Cas is at work. He’ll be home late,” Dean answered with a smile. “Anyway, it’s been a while since I posted a video, and I just thought I’d catch up with you guys before the month ends.”

“Hey y’all,” Benny greeted with a wave and took a chug of his beer.

**_Is benny drunk_ **

**_how are you all ilysm_ **

**_sAM_ **

More and more people joined the chat, making the messages fly by quickly. Dean laughed at the comments about Sam’s hair and silly questions about himself, refusing to answer them.

“Sorry guys, I’m still new to this whole livestream thing - I don’t know what to do,” Dean admitted, grinning wide.

**_wtf stop being so cute wtf w tfwtf_ **

**_WHO DO YOU THINK DIED ON TWD_ **

“Who do you think died on The Walking Dead-” Dean repeated and snickered. “I don’t know. I don’t know, guys, it could be anyone.”

“I think it’s Glenn,” Sam chimed in, shrugging. “I hate to say it, but it’s gotta be him.”

**_GLENN SAME_ **

**_But he died the same way in the comics won’t it be predictable_ **

**_daryl_ **

**_:(_ **

**_HI DEAN_ **

**_Abraham definitely_ **

Benny chuckled. “I have no idea what y’all are talking about.”

“Like I said, could be anyone. Which totally _sucks_ ,” Dean said. He was seriously pissed off at that stupid cliffhanger.

**_angry nerd alert_ **

**_HOW HAS BENNY NOT WATCHED TWD_ **

**_DEAN_ **

**_have you watched lexa’s death_ **

“Lexa’s death? Yeah, I watched it with Cas the other day. It wasn’t— yeah, it wasn’t cool at all,” Dean said. “Alright hold on, I better tweet this.” He tweeted the link and not a few seconds later the viewer count rose up with a swarm of new messages appearing in the chat.

**_HELLO SWEETIES_ **

**_HI_ **

**_HOW ARE YOU BUB_ **

**_doot_ **

**_HONEY_ **

“Woah- okay hi! Paulina, Rose, Owen, Phyllis… shit, there’s so many,” Dean read out the names, trying to get each one before they flew up.

“Olivia, Shawn, Aliyah, Loni…” Sam continued.

“Yeah, we’re not gonna- hi. Hi everyone,” Dean said, smiling at the screen.

**_when are u posting the next video_ **

**_my friends think me being bi is a phase :/_ **

“My friends think me being bi is a phase- well that sucks, sorry to hear that. Some people are just… they don’t understand anything that doesn’t relate to them,” Dean countered. “I mean if these people mean anything to you, you could try making it clear that your sexuality is _valid_. Don’t let them tell you otherwise.”

“Yeah. And if they still don’t get it then- you don’t need them. Just be yourself,” Sam continued.

**_aw_ **

**_Love you xx_ **

**_let me hug y’all :(_ **

**_you should make a video about it!!_ **

“Huh. Maybe I _will_ make a video,” Dean said. For the past week he didn’t have much going on and had nothing to vlog about. He was hardly motivated to think of a topic for a video.

**_FINALLY_ **

**_youtube needs more accurate videos explaining bisexuality tbh_ **

**_pls_ **

“Anyway, there’s nothing much goin’ on around here. I just wanted to talk to you guys,” Dean confessed. “And hey! I reached 300,000 subscribers. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

**_WOO 300,000_ **

**_CONGRATS_ **

**_Can’t wait_ **

**_are you ever gonna do a challenge video_ **

“A challenge video?” Dean smiled at the responses after that.

**_He hates challenge videos_ **

**_do u want him dead_ **

“C’mon, I don’t hate _every_ challenge video,” Dean defended. “Honestly, as long as I’m not putting stuff in my mouth, I’m fine.”

“I beg to differ,” Benny teased, laughing as he took another chug.

Dean realized what he just said a second later and shook his head, grinning in guilt. “Shut up!”

**_BENNY_ **

**_reason #345 why benny’s a gift sent from heaven_ **

**_wow_ **

**_SAM’S FACE_ **

**_screenshot_ **

Sam looked extremely uncomfortable but laughed anyway, slapping his hand across his face in embarrassment. Benny was still chuckling to himself, probably half-drunk already.

After several minutes of answering his fans’ questions and smiling his way through, Dean caught his eye on a few messages in the chat.

**_OK BUT HOW ABOUT THE WHISPER CHALLENGE_ **

**_whisper challenge_ **

“Whisper challenge?” Sam pointed out, seeing it too.

**_Yeah there are three of you its perfect_ **

**_do it do it do it_ **

**_in celebration of 300,000 :D_ **

“Now?” Dean asked.

**_one challenge video wont hurt_ **

**_YES_ **

**_make a full video_ **

“What do you do in a whisper challenge?” Benny asked.

“You put headphones on and turn the music up, then you try to guess what the other person’s saying,” Dean explained.

Sam snorted. “Benny’s a little too drunk for that.”

“Wait, now I’m confused- do you guys want a whole uploaded video or…?” Dean asked.

**_confused bi_ **

**_do it live:D_ **

**_video pls_ **

**_Cas should be in this_ **

“I’m getting a lot of mixed comments,” Dean stated. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You could do one with us now and another later with Cas,” Sam suggested.

**_CAS YAY_ **

**_YES._ **

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Fine. Only ‘cause I love y’all. But no promises from Cas! Alright, let’s go get some headphones.”

 

+++

 

The Whisper Challenge was a game full of fits and laughter. The three of them were finding it hard to breathe by ten minutes into the challenge and had mostly forgotten that they had a live audience watching them. Neither of them were allowed to look at the screen unless they needed help coming up with a sentence to speak, but Dean could tell the comments were going nuts. The three of them probably weren’t even doing it right.

It was Dean’s turn to guess last, so he had his back turned from the camera and the guys as _Metallica_ rang through his ears. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, knowing it was his turn.

Benny was laughing and trying to keep it together, having no idea what Sam just “whispered” to him. He shook his head and laughed at Sam, saying a few things that Dean couldn’t hear.

“Are you- was that it?” Dean said loudly, trying to hear himself.

Benny waved a hand to indicate _no_ , and held up a finger for Dean to wait a second as he continued laughing.

Dean watched as Benny took a deep breath and said a sentence. The first word was definitely _I,_ the fourth ended with an ‘s’, and the fifth was probably _know_. The rest of it was just Benny’s mouth moving to him.

“Again?” Dean yelled.

Benny repeated the sentence, pronouncing the words more clearly.

What Dean saw was, _I wonder if Cas knows Dean_ something something something.

“I see my name. I see Cas,” Dean stated. He tried constructing a sentence that could have possibly been said by Benny. “I wonder if Cas knows Dean… c’mon, he knows everything about me.”

Benny once again repeated the sentence, giving him another chance. Dean paid attention and realized the last word looked like _bedroom_ , but still had no idea what the rest of it was.

Dean chuckled. “Is it something dirty?”

Benny exchanged a confused glance with Sam and muttered something Dean obviously couldn’t hear.

“I wonder if Cas knows, Dean hates the cat in the bedroom?” Dean guessed. He did hate that ugly cat statue Cas bought ages ago.

Benny shook his head and gestured his hand for Dean to try and guess some more.

“I wonder if Cas knows what Dean lacks in the bedroom!” Dean joked.

Sam buried his face in his hand, clearly embarrassed by his brother. Benny was rumbling with laughter, Dean could almost hear it.

“I wonder if Cas knows, Dean knows what _he_ lacks in the bedroom! That’s gotta be it,” Dean continued guessing. He was shouting then, because Sam and Benny were just lost in their own laughter. “C’mon, am I not even close?”

Dean whipped his head around the other side as Sam slapped his shoulder and laughed harder. Sam said something and pointed to the door, where a _very_ confused Cas was standing.

“Oh- hey! This isn’t- it’s not nearly as bad as it looks, sweetheart!” Dean yelled and took the headphones off, slightly surprised at the difference. Cas could see that they were on camera, so it definitely wasn’t gonna turn into some bad misunderstanding.

“Did you just tell your entire audience how you know what I _apparently_ lack in the bedroom?” Cas asked, faking a serious tone.

Dean beamed at him. “I think so. Join us!” He _finally_ turned to the screen and the chatbox was flooding.

**_CAS_ **

**_CAS!!!!_ **

**_OH MY GOD_ **

**_LMAO CAS I CANT BELIEV THI_ **

**_hi <33_ **

**_DEAN YOU LITTLE SHIT_ **

**_Love from Brazil!!!_ **

**_THE VIEWER COUNT IS SO HIGH GUYS_ **

Cas joined them even though he seemed a little too tired to do so. “I’m still really confused,” He said, smiling as the rest of them were.

“That was the Whisper Challenge. I had to guess what Sam and Benny were saying, and… well, this is all Sam’s fault,” Dean explained.

Sam pointed a finger at Benny. “No! Benny mentioned the bedroom. The original sentence had nothing to do with that!”

“What I heard from Sam was, I wonder if Cas knows Dean smokes crack in the bedroom,” Benny said.

Dean huffed. “Man, I don’t do that. Not anymore.”

Sam sighed. “I wonder if Cas knows Dean had black hair in high school. There was no crack, no bedroom, no everything after that!”

 

+++

 

“Ready?”

“What?” Cas shouted over the headphones.

Dean laughed. He shook his head and thumbed up, questioning if he was ready.

“Oh- yes I’m ready!”

Dean nodded. “You make great pancakes.”

Cas stitched his eyebrows at him. “What?”

“You,” Dean said.

“You.”

“Make.”

“Bake?”

“ _Make,_ ” Dean repeated.

“Make!”

Dean nodded. “ _Great_.”

“Great.”

“Pancakes.”

Cas paused and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Dean grinned and gestured for him to take off the headphones. “I gotta pee, hold on,” he said as soon as Cas took them off.

Cas looked confused for a moment, but nodded and went back to listening to _Imagine Dragons._ Dean headed for the bathroom and pulled his phone out, turning on the camera.

He made sure it was recording and let out a sigh. “Hey guys. So… Cas and I are filming about ten minutes into the Whisper Challenge. I still suck at guessing. I’m in the bathroom, and he… has no idea that I’m proposing in like, two hours,” he whispered. Dean laughed, not believing it himself. “Man, I’m proposing in two hours.”

“I have it all planned out. It’s nothing big or grand, really. Maybe it involves a fountain,” Dean admitted. “I’m actually feeling pretty confident. Yeah. Okay, I don’t want to seem suspicious. Bye.”

Dean got back to the room quickly and Cas was still lost in his music. He _was_ confident. He already practiced countless of times when Cas wasn’t home and even recorded himself, as silly as it sounded. He made sure Cas, and maybe his viewers, had pre-proposal videos to watch later on.

“Hey Cas, will you marry me?” Dean softly said once he sat down, knowing Cas couldn’t hear him.

Cas saw his mouth moving. “Did you say something?”

Dean grinned as he gave a cheeky wink to the camera. “I said, will you ever cut down on peanut butter and jelly?”

Cas paused, widened his eyes and looked extremely offended. “Will I ever cut down on peanut butter and jelly? Why should that matter?”

The rest of the challenge went hysterical and Cas guessed most of the insulting ones correct, which lead to Dean kissing him to make up for it.

“Alright guys, that’s it for the Whisper Challenge, thanks for watching, like this video if you enjoyed it. Subscribe to my channel if you wanna see more of this nonsense!” Dean said. “Or more of Cas, in general. He’s nice to look at.”

Cas looked at him with a confused yet loving expression, smiling softly.

“Again, thank you so much for 300,000 subscribers. I don’t know how- I don’t know why I have that many, but the least I can say is thank you,” Dean added, with a genuine beam spreading across his face.

“I think you deserve more,” Cas said to him.

“Really?”

Cas nodded in response. Dean beamed even wider and turned back to the camera. “Apparently I deserve more. Okay, we better stop filming if we wanna catch that dinner. Take care, bye guys!” Dean stopped the recording after Cas waved the camera goodbye.

“I’m nice to look at?” Cas teased.

Dean joined him back at the couch and pulled him in by the waist. “Of course you are. You always are.”

“And you’re in a really good mood today,” Cas remarked. “What’s with you?”

With the way Cas was looking at him, Dean suddenly felt the butterflies grow in his tummy. He swallowed hesitantly and shrugged. “Nothing. I just— love you,” he said. He was definitely starting to make things a little obvious.

“I love you too,” Cas replied, still smiling like a confused dork.

“Good.” Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. “We better get ready, c’mon.”

Dean had told Cas that his mother arranged a dinner for the whole family at her new restaurant. Little did Cas know, the cab was taking them to a location near the park.

Cas was dressed in a simple blue dress shirt, looking great nonetheless, and he was too busy scrolling through his phone to notice they were headed down a familiar path.

Dean had the ring in his pocket and tried not to seem nervous, stopping every time he caught himself fumbling with his hands. He casually pulled out his phone as well when he received a text message, knowing it was either Sam or Benny.

**_Sam_ **

**_> >On the way yet? _ **

Dean kept his cool as he typed a reply.

**_< < yeah, everything set up??_ **

He momentarily looked at Cas who whipped his head up and looked out the window. “I never knew you could take this route to Ocean Hill,” he pointed out.

“Oh yeah, sure you can. I think it’s faster this way,” Dean said.

Cas seemed a little puzzled, but he trusted Dean’s sense of direction more than his own and went back to his phone.

Dean’s phone vibrated again, making him hold his breath as he read Sam’s reply.

**_> > [image]_ **

**_> >Good luck!!!_ **

There were more rose petals than expected, and _fuck_ , those candles were really pretty. Dean didn’t know if he could do this. He remembered to look out the window to see where they were going and where they could stop.

**_< <about two minutes away, thanks guys_ **

A couple of minutes later, Cas noticed for good that it wasn’t the place they were supposed to be heading to.

“Dean, this isn’t…”

“Hey man, you could drop us off right here,” Dean said to the driver, handing him the cash they agreed with.

“Dean, what-”

“C’mon, I have something to show you,” Dean made known, giving him a soft smile. He muttered a thanks to the driver as he got out of the cab and waited for Cas to do the same.

The cab drove off as soon as Cas closed the door, looking around him. “Why are- what could you possibly want to show me here?”

Dean grinned and held out his hand. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to remember since we’ve been here many times,” Cas said, slowly taking Dean’s hand in his. “It’s where we met, where we had our first date, where we had our first fight. Seriously, are we supposed to find another cab after this? You know how much I hate not being on time.” He was so damn oblivious and slightly mad about it.

“I lied about dinner. I’m sorry, I had to.” Dean sighed as he started to walk, leading both of them to the already opened gate.

“What? This is- we’re not supposed to be here, what are you doing?” Cas hissed.

Dean turned around, stopped and stared at him, squeezing his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“You just lied about dinner.”

“I had to! Do you trust me?” Dean asked again.

Cas rolled his eyes. “A little less now, but yes.”

“Great. Now close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to,” Dean ordered.

Cas was clearly taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“Please trust me on this,” Dean said.

“I don’t like not knowing what’s going on,” Cas mumbled. “But fine. If we get arrested again, I’m leaving you.”

Dean snorted. “Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Their fingers interlocked as Dean led him to the fountain where they met. Dean couldn’t believe he was _actually_ doing this. He could easily chicken out and call this whole thing off.

But he definitely wasn’t going to. The scene before him was more beautiful than the picture Sam just sent. The fountain was switched on with probably a hundred rose petals circling it. At least ten coloured candles were placed on the bowl of the fountain, giving the edges a colourful glow.

“I hope this isn’t nearly as bad as it looks from an outside perspective,” Cas remarked, sounding nervous. “I’m telling you, this could potentially be a murder scene. I saw the amount you paid the cab driver.”

Dean laughed. Both of them were nervous as hell, and he kind of felt that Cas just _knew_ with all the hints he’d left before.

Cas’ eyes were still tightly shut.

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked another time, taking Cas’ other hand.

Cas nodded, trying not to smile.

“Open your eyes.”

Cas slowly lifted his eyelids and let his gaze rest upon Dean for a few seconds until he noticed the background.

“Oh my God.” He was taking in everything, every detail of the scenery one by one.

“Five years ago, an asshole bumped into you and pushed you into that fountain, ruined your clothes, ruined your phone, and partially ruined your life after that.” Cas beamed and softened his eyes. “Five years ago, I didn’t know— I had no idea someone could just walk into my life and— fuck, this is hard.”

Dean took a deep breath and went on. “You make me happy. You make me so damn happy, Cas, it’s unbelievable. And I can’t— I don’t want to imagine a life where— damn it.”

“Dean—”

“No wait, I can do this,” Dean interrupted. Cas was already smiling from ear to ear with a glimmer in his eyes, knowing what was coming. Dean sighed, deciding there was no need of an entire speech for Cas anyway. “I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so…” He let go of Cas’ right hand to pull out the ring from his pocket and slowly knelt on one knee.

“Will you marry me, Cas?” Dean finally asked, successfully _not_ making his voice quiver.

Cas held it together well, keeping his tears in place. He nodded many times and muttered, “Yes.”

Dean heaved a sigh of relief and stood up immediately. “Thank _God_.”

“What, did you think I’d say no?” Cas asked, smiling wide.

“No, I just- damn it, I can’t talk right now,” Dean uttered, feeling the shock and relief fly right through him. He was getting _married_.

“Are you okay?”

“Are _you?_ ” Dean replied back with, placing his hands on his knees. “How are you so calm?”

“Please breathe,” Cas said, rubbing Dean’s back soothingly. “I need you to give me the ring so I can show it to my homophobic uncle.”

Dean laughed at that, managing to calm his nerves. “Right! Right, here you go.” He took several breaths and slipped on the ring to Cas’ finger.

Cas eyed it for a few good moments, caressing the ring with his right thumb. “I love you. This is- everything here is amazing,” he said, staring at the fountain again. “I’ve been preparing myself for this for at least two years, and I never thought it’d be this beautiful.”

“What- two years? Why didn’t you ask me first?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I was afraid you’d react the same way you just did,” Cas teased.

“Hey, you have no idea how stressful that was!” Dean said.

Cas stared at the fountain for another few seconds and turned to Dean, smiling contently. “I love you.”

“I know. I’m sorry it was a crappy speech, though.”

“It was perfect. I love you,” Cas said again.

“I love you,” Dean replied, smiling back as he leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed a few times and finally hugged, staying like that for a few minutes. Dean laughed in Cas’ shoulder when he remembered something.

“What?” Cas asked.

Dean pulled away, keeping the distance between them close. “I lied about lying about dinner. Everyone’s kind of waiting for us and expecting good news.”

Cas beamed. “You wanna go in and pretend I said no?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

 

 


End file.
